


A Million Miles

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Meeting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been dating for a couple of months, but they still haven't actually met yet. They met online, and whereas Cas goes to college in England, Dean lives in the United States. They're in a long distance relationship, both dying to meet, and when Castiel has a week off, he surprises Dean with a surprise visit so that they can at last share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Miles

Dean was staring at the screen of his computer with a dopey smile on his face. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he did that a lot, lately. The reason he spent so much time on this thing called Skype that he’d never been interested in before, was the beautiful boy on the screen, who was smiling right back at him. Castiel Novak was all sleepy blue eyes and ruffled hair, the colors that the low quality webcam provided probably not doing him any justice.

Castiel had been in the middle of telling a story, but Cas’ eyelids started drooping again, and Dean chuckled. “You’re falling asleep on me here… Might wanna get some rest.”

“I’m fine.” Castiel grumbled a protest, sitting a little straighter but at the same time rubbing his eyes.

“Sure you are.” Dean mocked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “What is it, like, two in the morning there?”

With a sigh of defeat, Cas nodded. “Yes, it is.” He admitted.

Oh, how Dean despised time zones.

“Go to sleep then, Cas. I’ll text you in the morning.” He promised, smiling at the stubborn dark haired guy that he’d grown so very fond of in the past four months.

Castiel yawned, then glared as Dean laughed softly at Cas being betrayed by his own body.

“Fine, I’m going.” Cas declared with a theatrical roll of his eyes. “Talk to you soon?” He added, tone hopeful.

“Always.” Dean answered without missing a beat. “Night, baby.”

The last thing Dean caught before the call ended, was the beautiful blush that colored Cas’ cheekbones when Dean had called him baby. He grinned, but when he stared at the now empty screen, his smile slowly fell.

As he turned off the computer, he realized what a weird feeling it was; missing someone whom you’d never even met for real. _Being_ with someone whom you’d never even met for real, a million miles between them. In all honesty, Dean never would’ve thought he’d be the type to end up in an online relationship when he first met Castiel on that blogging site where they often discussed movies and TV shows together, but everything with Cas just felt so _right_. Besides, Dean didn’t mind waiting for a bit if it meant that he could have Cas…

Because yeah, at least the future looked quite hopeful for the two of them; Castiel was American, like Dean, and he even used to live in the same state. He simply went to college in London because his very strict parents wanted the best possible education for him, and apparently the only university they deemed worthy was on the other side of the planet. Thankfully, this was Cas’ last year there, and he planned on going home immediately once he graduated. Dean was counting the days. Six more months. They could do this.

As Dean prepared a quick microwaved dinner for himself, not in the mood to cook after a long day of working at his uncle Bobby’s garage, he heard his cellphone buzz on the kitchen table. One new text message.

_‘I miss you, Dean’_

Dean was glad he wasn’t alone in that, and he smiled as he texted back.

_‘Miss you too, angel. Sweet dreams’_

With a sigh, Dean put down the phone. Six more months until they could meet… Right now, it felt like an eternity.

~

“So when am I finally going to meet this Castiel of yours?” Jo, Dean’s best friend and the person he shared his apartment with, made sure to ask that question at least once a week. “And I don’t mean on the screen of a computer, that doesn’t count.”

“Patience really isn’t your strong suit, huh?” Dean complained as he stole some of her popcorn.

They were hanging on the couch, watching some movie about a chick who turned into an alligator whenever water touched her skin. Dean was not going to let Jo pick a movie ever again.

Jo shrugged nonchalantly. “You two are already dating, so how am I supposed to give him the ‘ _don’t hurt my best friend or I’ll kill you’_ speech if I can’t even meet him?”

Dean glared at her. “If it’s that bad for you, you might wanna take a second to imagine what the waiting is like for _me._ ”

No longer paying attention to the movie, Jo teasingly wiggled her eyebrows at Dean. “I have some idea. I mean, two dudes who are crazy over each other… He’s twenty-four, you’re twenty-six… I’m sure you both have… _Needs_.”

“Not helping at all, Jo.” Dean cut in, playfully tugging at his friend’s ponytail. “But if you seriously need to know… For starters it would be awesome if I could actually just hold the guy in my arms.”

Jo shrugged again. “Then visit him!”

“Yeah, because I’m making big money at Bobby’s and I can really afford that trip.” Dean answered dismissively. “Besides, the dude’s busy. He has all of these important essays that he has to finish, and he told me that this fancy university of his doesn’t even do breaks.”

“No breaks?” Jo repeated with a grimace. “Yikes! That doesn’t sound like college, that sounds like _hell_.”

“Tell me about it.” Dean agreed.

Jo dropped the subject then, and they both directed their attention to the TV again, where currently a guy was being eaten alive.

It was even harder for Dean to concentrate on that crappy movie now, because somewhere in a hidden corner of his mind, he was toying with the idea that Jo had presented to him on a silver platter. _Visit Cas_. Even if it was going to cost him more money than he could technically miss. Even if Cas would barely have time for him.

God, what was he even thinking? It was a stupid idea. He could do this. Five months left.

~

Every Friday night, Dean and Castiel Skyped around the same time. It was when Dean got home from work, and Cas didn’t mind staying up until an unreasonable hour because at least he didn’t have classes in the morning.

Today, Cas was late. Dean impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for Cas to get online. He waited fifteen minutes. Thirty minutes. An hour. No Castiel.

Dean checked his phone, but there were no new messages. _Shit_ , what if something had happened to Cas? Neither of them ever skipped their little Friday night dates, not without leaving a text. Dean typed a quick message.

_‘Hey man, where are you? Everything okay?’_

When Dean was about to close his laptop, an incoming call suddenly popped up on the screen. Dean frowned as he recognized the name.

_‘Charlie Bradbury calling’_

Charlie was Castiel’s friend, they went to the same university. Dean had chatted to her a couple of times, and he’d instantly taken a liking to her; they loved to geek out over the same things. Dean answered the call, and a smiling redhead appeared on the screen.

“Hey Dean.” Charlie greeted him with a wink.

Momentarily distracted by the unexpected call, he managed a smile. “Charlie, hey… What are you doing up at this hour?”

Charlie laughed. “Couldn’t sleep. Plus, we’re on a break, so I figured I might do something rebellious, like staying up until three am.”

_A break?_

Dean frowned at the screen. “Cas said that you guys don’t have breaks.” He blurted out that thought.

He watched as Charlie’s mouth formed a big ‘O’, and she fell silent for a moment.

“Or maybe I misunderstood.” Dean muttered, but he already had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ehm, no!” Charlie countered quickly. “Cas he… He takes different classes than I do. More classes! He’s one of the unlucky bastards who has to work all year. In fact, that’s why I called you, he told me to tell you that… That he’s _busy_.”

The more Charlie babbled, the more trouble Dean had to properly breathe. He wasn’t stupid. She was lying, that much was clear. Covering for her best friend. And yeah, Dean couldn’t blame her for that, but something was definitely not right. Cas had a break, but had lied about it, and on top of that he had ignored his Friday night Skype date with Dean, without even saying anything.

Dean could read the signs. It probably wasn’t enough for Cas anymore. Even though Dean had never made a problem of waiting, it was very much possible that Cas had gotten sick of it, and that he had someone else to spend his break with.

Charlie was still talking, but Dean interrupted her. “Look Charlie, I’m sorry, I really gotta go. Talk to you later.”

He ended the call, feeling miserable as he stared at the screen. He checked his phone, but Cas hadn’t replied to his text either. Yeah, he could take a hint.

He was grateful that Jo was out for the night, and he decided to drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. Stupid, _stupid_ Dean. He should’ve known better.

~

The next morning, Dean was deeply regretting drinking himself into a stupor the night before. Still no text from Cas. No call either.

He tried to act like nothing was wrong when he went to work, but his head was pounding painfully while he was trying to work on an old Cadillac. Whereas usually Dean loved his job, his hangover made it so that he couldn’t wait to take a break.

“Dean? Do you have a second?”

That voice belonged to Aaron, one of the other mechanics working at Singer’s Garage. Dean crawled out from under the car, wiping his greasy hands on his old jeans.

“What’s up?” He asked as he got up to his feet, his head still feeling more than a little heavy.

“Singer wants you to come to his office, he has a new customer that has priority, he wants you to finish this car later.” Aaron informed him, clasping Dean’s shoulder before going back to his own car.

Dean groaned. The priority kind of customers usually weren’t the friendly ones. More like the rich snobs who threw around money so that they wouldn’t be put on the waiting list. Dean wasn’t sure if he was up for that today.

Nevertheless, business was business, so he faked a smile and took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of Bobby’s office. He pushed the door open, then froze, standing still as a stone. His blood was tingling in his veins when he found that there was no Bobby, nor a new customer.

Instead, staring back at him were two familiar blue eyes. He’d seen those eyes many times, but at the same time, he hadn’t. Not really. They were so much brighter and bluer like this, and for a moment Dean just stared into them, completely dazzled. Castiel was casually sitting on the edge of the desk, cautiously observing Dean’s reaction.

“Dean?”

It wasn’t until Cas quietly spoke his name that he snapped out of his trance and realized what was happening. Cas was here. _Really here_. Dean opened his mouth, only to close it again when no sound came out, his shock rendering him speechless.

Just when he was starting to fear that things were going to get awkward, Cas got up from the desk, walking straight into Dean’s arms without hesitation, burying his head against Dean’s neck as if he belonged there. Which actually, _he did_. As if on instinct, Dean’s arms found their way around Castiel’s waist, and he felt several actual tears slip from his eyes as he held Cas perhaps a little too tight. For the first time, he could _smell_ Cas, a combination of soap, and cinnamon, and watermelon.

It all made sense now; the shady Skype call with Charlie, Cas not texting back because he’d obviously been on a flight, Cas not telling Dean about the break because he’d clearly wanted this to be a surprise. Shit. Dean felt like such a douchebag for making the wrong assumptions. He’d been such an insecure idiot.

He would come clean about that later though. For now, there were more important things. Things like the dreamy boy making himself at home in Dean’s arms.

“Hey, baby.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s hair, which felt as soft as Dean had always imagined. “Damn, you’re gorgeous… But as much as I love this, I gotta warn you that I’m kinda gross right now. With the grease and all…”

Cas pulled back a little, and Dean let him, but his hands remained on Cas’ hips, loosely resting there. And Castiel smiled, that rare, wide smile that made him flash his perfect teeth.

“There is nothing gross about you, Dean.” One of Castiel’s hands lovingly stroked through Dean’s hair as he said this, and then he pressed a lingering kiss, their first, right to Dean’s lips. “You’re exactly how I imagined you’d be… _Perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
